


Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by Kitoko_kun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun/pseuds/Kitoko_kun
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio have been living together for a while and it's going well, except for the fact that Kurapika's never there and Leorio is hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My apologies again for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm still practicing writing in English!

_“We should live together.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“We should… C’mon, for real! We’re friends, we get along, it’d be fun. We could pretend to have a normal life… Wouldn’t you like a place to return to? A place to call home, Kurapika?”_

\-------------------------------------------------

Leorio sighed. He did it again after a few seconds. A crumpled page flying upon his shoulder accompanied the third sigh. He lost count and the notion of tidyness he must maintain when, five minutes later, he gave up and left his studies for after a break, along with the floor covered by eraser scraps, paper sheets and other stuff that is best not to mention.

“I don’t feel like cleaning right now…”, he thought scratching himself under the shirt, without a care in the world.

Those were exactly the kind of things that got Leorio to be lectured for an hour and a half about ‘how-to-maintain-things-in-their-respective-place-and-having-good-manners-when-you-are-in-a-common-area’ by Kurapika.

He bitterly smiled. It was about to be two weeks without the blond kuruta, and every corner of the room was proof of it, as every inch in Leorio’s face was too. He felt pathetic staring at himself, realizing he even missed his lectures, his angry expression, even his silence… That implacable silence setting in when he sat down to read any book while Leorio was studying, unknowing about how the only noise that really bothered Leorio came from his own accelerated and loud heartbeat.

Again he remembered the day in which he proposed to live together. _“Why not?”_ , was Kurapika’s reply, unlikely as it seems.

 _“Why not?”_ echoed in his head. It wasn’t a “I’d love to”, nor a “Great idea, Leorio!”, much less a “Are we sharing the bed?”. Not at all, it was only a “Why not?”, as if to say: “I don’t really care, I work so much that I’ll barely be there”.

His job… As time passed, an impressive hatred had grown inside Leorio towards that job. How much effort and dedication could require to take care of a spoiled little girl? Kurapika seemed like his babysitter rather than his bodyguard and it had nothing to do with him being jealous of her, you know? The girl was rather ugly, so…

Okay, she was gorgeous! So what?! Kurapika was so gay that he wouldn’e ever lay eyes on her.

Because Kurapika was gay, right?

He had to be, really, otherwise… Leorio couldn’t compete with a girl.

Or could he? If it was for Kurapika, he could try, he would be the fishiest woman the world had seen! He would even shave and everything!

That got him thinking: Kurapika wouldn’t need to shave. And then he pictured him in a sexy strapless dress, which caused him to have a pretty perverted grin on his face, that luckily no one was there to watch. 

“Fuck, this can’t happen every time…” he mumbled, staring at himself down there.

He would’ve greeted himself too if it wasn’t for a glimpse of responsibility reminding him he couldn’t do that each time he thought about Kurapika, as he had repeated an average of ten times a day since his blond obsession wasn’t there. What would happen if -as a reflex- something very embarrassing happened when he finally got to see him in person? Oh, no, no, he had to avoid that by any means!

 _"Think about something else…”_ , he advised himself, wisely. 

He walked around the house looking for a distraction. Medicine books? No, they reminded him about how Kurapika used to stand very close to him, with his arm on the table and letting his hair -which used to be caught behind his ear - fall on his face just to casually out it back before explaining the meaning of a word Leorio didn’t know about in a sweet tone that had nothing to do with his usual coldness. He loved those moments. By then, Kurapika was surely convinced that Leorio had no vocabulary knowledge.

His gaze traveled desperately to another point in the apartment: the couches. The same ones in which Kurapika would sit with extreme elegance and where his fine fingers caressed the pages of the book he was holding. How Leorio wished to be one of those books…

The kitchen! Kurapika didn’t spend much time there, right? After Leorio took that damn cooking class, since Kurapika couldn’t do it because of his work, that had become a place he barely stepped foot on. Excepto for those occasions when the blond would rest his arms on the counter with his head in them, tilting his head to look with poorly covered curiosity -and disbelief- when his partner was cooking one of his ‘delicacies’. Well, that wasn’t sexy. Unless you took into account one of the many times Leorio would bring a sauce-filled spoon to Kurapika’s lips, who would unconsciously close his eyes and let out a noise close to “Mm…” and, on fewer occasions, wipe off with his finger what fell down his chin. 

Leorio swallowed pretty hard. Nothing was helping, nothing…

Finally, following Murphy’s Law rather than destiny or coincidence, his desperation found the breaking point when his eyes stopped in the bathroom door, which had honestly done nothing to call for Leorio’s attention, given that it was only a door. However, there it was; ajar, inviting him to remember that one, divine, miraculously opportunity in which… He had seen the most extreme beauty.

He tried to calm himself by breathing deeply, but he was actually breathing too fast, agitated. He couldn’t help it, contemplating that part of the house was remember Kurapika stepping out of the bathroom; it was seeing him with that itty-bitty-tiny-pink-towel hanging dangerously from his hips. It meant to practically feel as if he was the fabric falling down and offering a free view of the kuruta’s back, as well as the beginning of the next part of his body. The mix of surprise and embarrassment on Kurapika’s face was imprinted in Leorio’s mind: the overtaking blush, the eyes wide open, his lips opening up as if to say something without being able to; even the sudden movement of his hands reaching for the edge of the towel to put it back in place he new by memory, along with the little twirl his body made which just made the front portion fall down even more. That was what really ended Leorio’s life, and was now threatening to give him a nosebleed just like it did that time: distinguishing, from far away, the tiniest glimpse of pubic hair.

How could he not be reminded of all that when he stared at the stretch between Kurapika’s bedroom and the bathroom?! That’s where he escaped to hide himself after that embarrassing/wonderful accident, with his face red and avoiding Leorio’s gaze!

He felt he would faint from how fast his heart was pushing blood into his heart, probably just as excited as he was with the vivid recollection of images he just gave himself. Kurapika was the modest kind, bordering prudishness, and he used to get out of the bathroom fully clothed, which is why that was a unique opportunity, made possible only because of the lack of sleep the kuruta had with only two hours to rest. Leorio treasured that memory and tried not to think about it so much, feeling guilty by enjoying something that caused his friend that amount of shame… And it was a lot, Kurapika didn’t face him for a whole week, escaping hastily and bumping into everything on his way when Leorio entered the same room. It was enough to take about ‘a lot of shame’, maybe even falling short in wording.

That was one of the many things Kurapika did unknowingly, just being a part of his personality. He was timid when presented with these kinds of things. Instead of the brave warrior the rest of the world saw, he resembled a small rodent, like a bunny or a mouse… Well, Leorio would be 100% dead if he ever tried to explain that to the man himself, but he felt safe in his thoughts. He would never voice them out, he would never do something to risk Kurapika moving out… 

He shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted! After everything he went through to gather the courage and propose to him -only to have him replying with a fuckin’ why not?!), he wouldn’t lose him over a whim. And yes, it was a whim wanting to have Kurapika in _that_ way, given that he could keep him as a friend and everyone would be happy.

That’s why he tried to release his ‘desire’ by himself before Kurapika got back, even if it felt humiliating. But hey! It’s Leorio we’re talking about, how much dignity could the guy really have? 

He smiled with a hint of bitterness. He had no dignity left. If it meant having Kurapika, he felt capable of begging on his knees, to offer him anything, even using him if that made him happy, using him like a dirty cheap sexual slav--

“Can’t I think of something else?!”, he argued with himself, banging his own head on the nearest wall.

While mumbling about how stupid walls were and also tiny towels -JUST GET A REAL GROWN-UP TOWEL, KURAPIKA-, he heard the door bell ringing and went to open it immediatly, even though as soon as he touched the knob he thought that Kurapika had his own keys, so the excitement in his face dissapeared.

“Were you waiting for someone?”, asked the girl standing in the doorway, being overly familiar with Leorio by playing with his hair and laughing as she entered the apartment before he let her in. “My date turned out to be even more boring than you are, so I’m free for tonight.”

“So I have to entertain you?”, he replied. “I don’t see what’s in it for me.”

“Aaw, c’mon. Don’t tell me you have anything better to do. I bet you were either studying or masturbating…” 

Leorio didn’t appreciate how accurate her guess was. She got close to him and caressed his cheek with a finger. “I feel bad for you sometimes.”

“Did this turn into charity work now? You’re doing charity and the charity is me, HAHAHA” he laughed at his own joke. Leorio wasn’t the player he pretended to be, but his classmate was intrigued enough by him to overlook his terrible sense of humour.

She suggested enough that she was down to getting the charity done, even enough for Leorio to pick up the flirting.

For just one moment he wanted to pretend to be a normal guy; a guy who enjoyed that kind of relationship and casual encounters without feeling anything more than horniness. He went further, trying to believe he wasn’t in love with his best friend. He did his best to leave all that baggage behind while he took that girl to bed.

He never imagined his subconscious would be as powerful as to get him into Kurapika’s bed, where he was able to smell his shampoo and perfume over the girl’s scent. Neither could he have anticipated the fact that if he focused only on the girl’s shoulder, he would see her blond hair caresing her neck while their bodies moved, as Kurapika’s hair did when the same thing happened in his imagination.

In his mind, he was holding Kurapika, there was no other name; the body underneath him belonged to a man.

“Leo...rio…” 

He could even hear Kurapika's voice. Was he that desperate? So crazy to imagine him right there? His voice sounded so real… 

As real as the hurried steps running away from the room and and the girl’s hands on his shoulder, sighing upset. “You told me your roommate was never here.”

She got Leorio off of her and he jumped back up, approaching the door with horror.

He peeked out and, yes, he found Kurapika sitting in the living room, in one of the couches where he previously imagined him. He was holding his hand between his hands, with his elbows on his knees and the blond hair covering his face.

What…? What the fuck had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

_“We should live together.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“We should… C’mon, for real! We’re friends, we get along, it’d be fun. We could pretend to have a normal life… Wouldn’t you like a place to return to? A place to call home, Kurapika?”_

\---------------------------------------------------

Kurapika sighed. The hand holding his phone and turning it around in the air started sweating when the idea of calling Leorio came across his head. He asked himself why the hell the only thought made him so nervous. Was it because they hadn’t seen each other in weeks? He let out a soft chuckle. He could see, as if he was right there, Leorio surrounded by crumpled pages and the apartment in general being a mess. That’s how he found it each time he went out for a while.

He sighed again. Should he call him or not? He didn’t want to admit it, but for some weird reason, which escaped his high intellectual capacity, he was missing Leorio’s voice. And he found it exasperating. Why did he need to hear his voice?!

 _“Maybe to feel like someone is missing me too…”_ , he thought, accidentally remembering the moment in which Leorio proposed to him to live together. 

What a weird situation! He suddenly made such a serious face, along with an attempt at holding his hands, and then just straight looking into his eyes and saying: _“We should live together”_. What was that?! Did he think he was doing a marriage proposal?! Did he plan for it or was it just something he thought of in the moment? No, Kurapika couldn’t even analize it! It had caught him completely unprepared! So much that he was taken aback by the sweetness in his next words, which convinced him of accepting.

Sure, they were friends, why wouldn’t he want to have a friend waiting for him somewhere?

By the third sigh he gave up on dialing. It was useless. Each time he tried to, aside from the sweat on his hands, his heart started beating too fast and he got more conscious of his own anxiety anticipating hearing Leorio’s voice, which also wasn’t good for his pride. Was he becoming too dependent?

He knew it. From the beginning he knew that having something valuable could only end up becoming a weakness. Even before properly experiencing it, he could predict that the more he got used to someone’s affection, the more he would fear finding himself without it, which wasn’t a problem before. Somebody like a Kurapika could not afford the luxury of fear, he had a mission to fulfill and the only thing he should fear was dying without reaching his goal: gathering his people’s eyes. And, it was common knowledge, the key to free oneself of fear was having nothing to lose.

Now he had it; Leorio was something he feared losing.

Without mentioning that he was distracting him at work.

He passed his hand through his blond hair, placing it behind his ear in a futile effort, because the wind blew it back to its original position just a second after. Yes, he was becoming too dependent. All he wanted was to take the first train available and go back to the apartment… To his home, with the person who was waiting there for him.

He shook his head and furrowed his brow, scolding himself for getting distracted again. He was on a mission, for God’s sake! It wasn’t the time to get lost in nostalgia! 

Sure, if one could call a ‘mission’ to wait outside Miss Neon’s room while she took a three-hour shower to go out for five minutes to make a prediction and come back. He sighed once again; it’d be best to keep reading his book and leave his ‘boss’ alone, as well as the thought of going back home with Leorio.

Well, easier said than done. It took only to find the word ‘scrumptious’ to break out laughing at the idea of Leorio trying to learn its definition by using it in every possible context. ‘This is a scrumptious diagnosis’, ‘Let me answer this call very scrumptiously’, ‘I’m feeling scrumptious today’. He kind of got close to it, in some weird way, but luckily Kurapika was there to tell him he hadn’t completely gotten it yet. He loved those moments when Leorio asked for help with his reading; they made him feel needed, as if his presence was indispensable. That’s why he made himself available in the living room, enjoying a light reading while Leorio studied. It was his own secretive way of supporting him.

Living together couldn’t be more perfect. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that Leorio took not only cooking classes, but also the whole role of cooking meals for the household, because Kurapika didn’t have the time. He had to admit, it was a big friendship gesture. So Kurapika didn’t have any other choice but to enjoy everything he made… And, to be honest, it wasn’t difficult. Most of the time he felt compelled to be there in the kitchen to taste whatever he was preparing; actually, he wasn’t even able to hide how much he liked his dishes, nor his satisfied expression after savoring what he gave him.

Everything was great, right? Well… It seemed like it, but Kurapika did have one complaint: THE incident.

How could he let it go? No matter how hard he tried, just the thought of what he wanted to do once he got back home -meaning taking a shower, what he always did first- he remembered THAT incident and his face turned bright red. Besides, trying to rationalize it, the reason why he was so ashamed was kind of weird. Taking into account that they were both men, he shouldn’t feel such shame, should he? And also considering the fact that they were friends as well, he had already seen Leorio naked a bunch of times… Even if it wasn’t because he wanted to, but because Leorio was a bit of an exhibitionist. So, how could he explain why in that moment -when that damned towel decided not to support him- he was so fixated on Leorio’s gaze, going through every inch of his exposed skin, enjoying his blush, trying to look even further, almost… devouring him?

At least that’s how he perceived it.

And that’s what he didn’t understand! It was Leorio, his friend, his family even. Why feel so conscious of his gaze or uncomfortable with being alone? It wasn’t even psychological, it was his body that reacted with nervousness, as if it was the only one who knew about the intentions his friend had, which was ridiculous, because -for the umpteenth time- THEY-WERE-BOTH-MEN.

He came to the conclusion that he was overthinking it. Maybe the only thing he needed was to see him in person again to dissipate all those doubts and reaffirm their friendship. He smiled in anticipation of Leorio’s face when he saw him arriving by surprise, because yes, he was going to leave immediately. Without really paying attention, he had already spoken to Senritsu to cover his shift and taken the train he was yearning for; the one who would take him to his home.

“Home…”, he whispered in a volume inaudible for the people traveling near him. The idea of having a home to return to was so nice, even if it would later turn into his weakness and prove to be a mistake… What would it matter, if it made him happy?

He was surprised by his own thoughts, but didn’t want to question it, because he knew he would start regretting putting his happiness before his brothers’ revenge and, to be honest, he wanted to forget about it… Just for a day, one day… A day to share with his friend, back at home. A day of being _normal._

His heart guided him in that moment, he realized seeing himself running through a crowded street, not even stopping to apologize to the unlucky people who ran into him, just because he wanted to get as fast as possible to the apartment. He jumped up the stairs, two by two steps, even taking three at a time when he felt he wasn’t being fast enough. What if Leorio had gone to bed already? He didn’t want to have to wake him and it was getting late, as he saw in his wrist watch.

He didn’t know how he was able to open the door with his hands trembling, but he did it.And maybe he should've closed it after hearing weird noises.

“Ah… ¡Aaah!”

He looked around: all lights turned off and no signs of Leorio. What could he be doing? He furrowed his brow at the idea of him watching a sketchy movie. “Well…”, he thought while walking down the hall, “That’s Leorio.” He was certainly going to be scolded anyway, but he wasn’t angry at all.

His blond head peeked into Leorio’s bedroom, baffled to not find him there, nor in the living room. Then, where...?

His heart practically stopped when a thought went through his head, beating much faster later to compensate, going along with rushed steps towards his own room. He peeked inside with pure terror, because he had heard an unfamiliar female voice and -unless Leorio was an amazing actor- that meant he had company… 

“Le...orio…”, he muttered unconsciously. 

He opened his eyes widely and covered his mouth with his hand, as if trying to take back what he had just said. He heard steps; however, he couldn’t tell they were his own, rushing himself out of that place and seeking refuge in his favorite sofa.

“Damn…”, said the girl, getting dressed while walking through the hall. “I should’ve guessed when you started calling me ‘Kurapika’.”

“You called me Jason Momoa, last name included, what was that, huh?”, Leorio argued, anxious not only to end that conversation, but to win it. Sadly, he only received a shrug for his witty rebuttal and not even a ‘goodbye’ when the woman decided to leave, sensing the story wasn’t really about her.

Kurapika didn’t hear a single word. He was in shock; his brain refused to react, as if it feared that even the most squalid sound his lips could make would force him to digest everything he had just seen. Fuck! What he had seen! How twisted! Never, in all of his time knowing Leorio, he had even imagined a situation like that one. Damn… The image was burned into his brain! Carved with a chisel in the marble that was his head! Leorio’s body on top of that woman, the heat, the sound of the mattress… The mattress… 

“Why in my bed?”, he suddenly asked, without looking up.

Leorio took a moment before answering, probably surprised by the abrupt ending of the silence, which had been reigning for the last 10 minutes he had been waiting for Kurapika to say something, until he thought he wouldn’t.

“Because my room was a mess and I didn’t have time to tidy it up, you know how these things are…”, he explained, as casual as ever.

“No, I don’t”, Kurapika refuted. His face adopted that stoic expression he frequently had and he spoke coldly, showing that the implication was offending him. “And I would appreciate it if you didn’t lump me in that category.”

“C’mon, don’t be so mad… I changed your sheets and next time I’ll stay away from your room, okay?”

Of course, it must have been easy for him. Leorio wasn’t the one who found that little scene in his own room, he just had fun with somebody else and even had the nerve to mention a next time. Kurapika wanted to scream into his face not to dare to dream of doing it again. However… Who was he to demand something like that? He couldn’t even understand why he was so upset about it. Did it bother him because it wasn't proper conduct for a student? Because he felt walked over? Because of the shock? Because he realized the image he had of Leorio and the reality were so different?

Actually, there was a feeling standing out from the rest, and it was betrayal. He felt betrayed. And he was within his right, don’t you think? Leorio should’ve been there waiting for him, even if he didn’t let him know he was coming home. He must’ve been needing and missing him, not finding someone else to comfort him. He was indispensable! No one was supposed to take his place!

While tightening his fists, he decided he didn’t want to be staring into Leorio’s face anymore, or he would end up smashing something into his head. What he did was unforgivable, even if Kurapika kept the real reason for his anger to himself. There was no way for the tiny brain of that forever-medicine-student to comprehend how much of a moron he was because of what he did. That was the sincere opinion of the raging kuruta in the moment he turned his back on him and went back to his room, without looking back.

And had he done it, he would’ve seen a pair of distressed blue eyes begging for him to stay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Kurapika realized he couldn’t sleep. He knew he had been trying for hours, avoiding thinking about what happened, and doing it again. He wasn’t sleepy at all, but he didn’t want to leave his room and take the risk of running into Leorio.

He turned around one more time, promising himself once again to not think about Leorio and the woman having sex in… that same bed… doing the same sound he made when he moved… probable hitting their heads against the back of the bed as he did when he got up too quickly. “Why am I even here?!”, he questioned himself.

He sat on the floor, begging not to have more mental images. It was awful, really; his imagination was coming up with a whole movie from the rushed and blurry scene he had witnessed before escaping. He was making up dialogues without realizing, possible actions, seeing them entering his room time and time again through that door he couldn’t stop staring at. Had Leorio thought about it being _his_ room at all? Did he care so little? That’s what drove him insane with rage, thinking about Leorio saying “Hey, let’s do it in Kurapika’s room, WHO CARES.”

He remembered what Leorio said: “You know how these things are.” And no, he didn’t know. In how much of a rush do you have to be not to stop to think about your best friend? He wasn’t asking for Leorio to be thinking about him all the time, just enough to say: “Let’s wait, we can’t do it in Kurapika’s room, because he’s the most precious person to me and there’s no way -no matter how horny I may be- that I’d do anything to ruin our relationship.”

He blinked a few times. “It’s like I’m jealous…”, he whispered to himself.

Hearing his own thoughts seemed weird. A part of him was angry and kept complaining about Leorio. The other one was hurt, and couldn’t stop crying. And a third one, maybe the most sane one, wanted to understand and find a reason why he was so affected by something worthless. All of them together made the mess Kurapika was right now. 

Maybe he _was_ jealous. Not because of the woman herself, to be honest, but by the constant threat and insecurity of someone taking his spot. It was what he had foreseen: the fear. But that was totally and completely normal. Feeling jealousy because of a friend was normal. Being afraid of losing a friend was normal. Wanting to take that woman’s place, underneath a friend, was normal.

His eyes were suddenly wide open and he could feel the blood rushing through his face, turning it bright read in just a few seconds.

Normal?! It wasn’t normal! He was trying to pick apart the reason for his anger, not trying to figure out his sexuality! Oh, no, what _was_ his sexuality? Did he even know that? Had he ever entertained the possibility of not being straight? He gulped. Well… Yes. He hadn’t failed to realize that the girl had his same haircut and -from the angle he watched the thing happening-, so it could’ve perfectly been him there. But that didn’t make him gay, right? Picturing right now how it would feel to have Leorio’s body on top of him didn’t mean he had underlying homosexual needs… 

No, actually, the fact that he was enjoying the fantasy was more telling.

“I...I like Leorio…”, he muttered. “Why Leorio?! Why did it have to be Leorio?!”, he complained to no one, covering his face to scream in his hands.

Meaning, it was Leorio!! Leorio: the one who always managed to drive him mad, the one who made a mess out of everything, the one who didn’t know how to use ‘scrumptious’, the one--! 

The one who told him they should live together, who offered him a home, who took cooking classes for him, who gave him a worried look each time he left for a mission. It was Leorio… How could he not be in love with him?

And to top it all, Kurapika was just now realizing how powerful hormones could be when thinking about someone you loved. Even sitting there on the floor he could still feel the mattress on his back, hearing the same sound and perceiving the heat in the room… But this time there was no outsider; the one with Leorio was him.

It was perfect, too much even. So much that he couldn’t keep those images away from his mind, no matter how perverted or twisted they seemed to him. He couldn’t help enjoying them. That’s how he wanted Leorio and he could own him in his imagination. He had never thought about something like that before. That’s why, probably, his body was reacting in such a way, focusing all of its heat below his waist.

Well, Kurapika wasn’t dumb, he knew what to do with that. Yes, it was humiliating, low, degenerate and all of those words that escaped him in that moment for being out of his mind in heat, but he there’s wasn’t any other way to deal with it rather than to get up from the floor and discreetly go into the bathroom, which he finally did.

While being inside, he stared long and hard into the mirror. His face was red up to his ears. Truth be told, it was all Leorio’s fault; fucking Leorio and his… ah, whatever, it was his fault, PERIOD. He blamed him for everything anyone could be blamed for, even for that hand lowering the bottom of his pajamas and wandering inside his underwear. He also blamed him for the improper sounds leaving his lips.

Nonetheless, although he wanted to, he had to blame his own self for not locking the door when Leorio’s face appeared in the mirror.

“Kurapika?”, he asked. “What are you--?”

Due to his own experience in the subject, he was able to find the answer himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a scrumptious day! Thank you for those scrumptious kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of explicit sexual content. It gets a bit rough, but just a little. Also dumb, a lot.

To be honest, he already knew what Kurapika was doing. After spending quite a while blaming and hating himself, he realized he needed to take any kind of action in the conflict. It didn’t matter if he got yelled at or beat up; maybe that was what they needed to be okay again. Even though the smartest thing to do was to leave the Kuruta to deal alone with his anger, Leorio thought he should just go and receive whatever it was he had to receive. He couldn’t stand the idea of Kurapika being mad at him for real. It wasn’t normal for them not to speak, and he hoped he hadn’t ruined their relationship forever.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the blond’s room. It was on the way there that he saw the light coming from the bathroom. Certainly the bathroom was a place to give and receive privacy, but the idea of him crying inside… Well, Kurapika wasn’t like that, it was only Leorio wanting to make sure of it when he placed his ear on the door. 

What he heard was a pretty unusual sound, that only an expert could recognize: wet skin being caressed. No, ‘caressed’ would be too subtle. Rubbed? Maybe. It was a hand masturbating a penis, for sure, and he got the sense of Kurapika trying to do it as fast as possible. There was no foreplay in that masturbation! No _love_!

Could he be doing something else? Was he mistaken?

“Mh…”, he heard. In Kurapika’s voice. His blood rushed to the area between his legs immediately. It’s worth mentioning that due to the previous interruption, Leorio hadn’t been able to find his sweet release, so yes, he was pent up. No, actually, even if he had ejaculated 18 times that day he would still get rock hard listening to a moan from Kurapika. He _was_ hard as rock.

What to do?   
He had to enter! 

What could be a good excuse?   
No idea! 

Could Kurapika have overlooked the door’s lock?   
Only one way to find out!

He opened it. Yes, the door just opened. By a miracle Kurapika hadn’t locked it. Leorio was reuniting with his faith. He was now a believer. Any spiritual being passing by was welcomed to take his soul.

“Kurapika”, he asked. “What are you--?”

He decided to play dumb. That would earn him some points, right?

Kurapika was still in shock. He didn’t react whatsoever to what was happening, as if he could change the present by ignoring it. Leorio knew him enough to assume that shock was a stroke of luck and that he had barely a second to say something and save himself from the imminent danger he was in. 

“Hey, this is completely normal! Don’t worry!”. He managed to dodge a roll of toilet paper Kurapika threw at him. “We’re both healthy young men sharing an apartment, it was bound to happen!”

Kurapika lowered the blunt object he was holding to throw over him next —Seriously Kurapika?— and Leorio thought he was getting through to him. He even saw an opportunity to solve more than one problem in one try: “Just as it happened a while ago.”

And then he was sure of the red spark he was in the blond’s eyes. He instinctively covered his face behind his arms, waiting for whatever Kurapika was going to do next, but it didn’t happen. What came was worse. “Don’t you dare…”, he muttered, hatred in his voice. “It’s not the same.”

“Kurapika…”

“Leave, Leorio, I don’t want to see you!”

“But… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, if I could…”

“Get out!”

Leorio turned around feeling an awful knot taking root in his stomach. He had ruined it. That wasn’t going to be a happy memory of the time he got to see Kurapika’s dick —and seriously, wasn’t it beautiful? Didn’t it belong in a museum?— along with his cheeks suffocating by the heat. It was going to be the day in which his heart broke. The worst. There was nothing left.

Maybe because there was nothing left, a voice in his head said it was time to give a try. A serious try, the one he never had the courage to. What else could he do?

“Kurapika…” he called. “I would do anything to make it better…”

Kurapika breathed slowly. “Stop it, this is not the time.”

“Perhaps it is?”, he turned to him. “I would… really do anything to earn your forgiveness.”

Kurapika felt a shiver. He had already pulled up his pants and underwear, but he still tried to grab a towel in a futile effort to cover the tent his erection was making against the fabric.

“ _Anything_ ”, Leorio emphasized. Kurapika had no idea of when or how he had gotten so close to him, enough to feel the heat of his body. His face was lewd as ever, and he knew for certain what that word meant. It wasn’t an offer to clean up the apartment or whip up his favorite meal, it was… a suggestion. And he shouldn’t fall for that.

He slapped the hand getting closer to the towel, his only shield at the moment. What was Leorio thinking? That everything would suddenly be forgiven? That he was allowed to touch him? Did Leorio honestly think that he was so horny as to crave the touch of his fingers even if he was angry at him? That is to say, his stupid fingers probably wouldn’t feel good, all bony and… um… 

“Alright,” Leorio said. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

Kurapika watched him, defeated. It didn’t seem like a joke, he looked serious. His gaze was empty, he felt he could break out crying at any moment, and something moved inside of him. He didn’t want him to leave, he didn’t want to be apart for him… He had rushed to the apartment just to be near Leorio and he hated that he couldn’t because he had messed up. Even though he could still feel anger, his body felt calmer. He didn’t understand himself, nor Leorio, nor anything. He wanted him there, but he was so mad at him. Was it a reward or a punishment, the idea forming in his head?

“Anything?”, he revisited. Leorio lifted his head as if he was a puppy being invited back to the house. He stupidly nodded, anxious to redeem himself.

Leorio had seen only once before the expression on Kurapika’s face. Severe. Intimidating. Sexy… Was he still angry? Was he still horny? Hard to tell. Luckily, Leorio was willing to work with either one. It was rather surprising to be in that situation with Kurapika, but from the moment the blond took a step towards him, he could tell it was time to get on his knees. The confirmation came from Kurapika’s hands on his shoulders, pressing down. His beautiful blue eyes looking at him coldly, but also inviting. It was an amazing combination.

Kurapika forced his thumb between Leorio’s lips, who tried to play along coyly, but ended up opening his mouth too soon, wide and anxious. Kurapika frowned. “Close your eyes”, he demanded. Leorio obeyed. He saw his obedience rewarded a few seconds later, when he felt a soft and hot surface on his lips. He took it immediately in his mouth, even before asking himself in which universe was that happening. Not even in his wildest fantasies —AND THEY WERE FUCKIN’ WILD— Kurapika just shoved his dick into his mouth without a care in the world. How the hell was he kissing the tip of his member before his lips? Seriously, was it a bad porno?

No, it was an EXCELLENT PORNO. Apparently Kurapika was able to feel things, enough to masturbate and also to use him as a… toy. That pause in his own thoughts wasn’t because he disliked the idea, but because the realization caused a heat wave in his body. His mouth might as well have been a sex sleeve with the way the Kuruta was using him to satisfy his own pleasure and that idea was the most exciting thing that Leorio had ever lived.

He tasted Kurapika, picking up the flavor of his pre-cum, sliding his tongue from the tip to the shaft. A delicacy. All of his skin had goosebumps. He made a call inside his head: this blow job had to be the best one he could give. The possibility of it happening again was at stake, of having access to that body, of maybe doing more… He could imagine a future in which Kurapika got additect to his mouth and came to him in moments of need. He had to do his best, even without any experience in satisfying a man other than himself! All those years studying medicine were finally going to come in handy! He was convinced now that his sole purpose for studying countless hours of anatomy were meant to please Kurapika. 

His hand went to grab the base of his penis, instantly receiving a slap. “No hands.”

Why? Not the no-hands thing; why was that slap so arousing? Shit. He was aware of being a pervert, but he was now discovering way much more than what he wanted to know about himself. 

Assuming he would need it, he took a deep breath through his nose. Had he always been so sensitive? Kurapika’s dick felt so good against the roof of his mouth… His tongue was still massaging the head, focusing on the spots he knew were stimulating, remembering each one of the blow jobs he had received before with a new sense of respect for the women who passed their knowledge onto him for that one moment. 

To his surprise, the blond let out a single pant, which sent electricity through Leorio’s spine in a way he had never experienced before. However, he was quick to bite his lips and contain any other sounds he could be making. And Leorio wanted them. No, he _desperately needed_ them.

There was one thing he could do to make Kurapika lose his mind, something no man could resist, no matter how big his idiotic pride could be. He took another deep breath before pushing his head towards his erection, allowing him to enter deeply into his mouth and his throat. Bold move for a beginner, but he would do what he must to drive him insane. Besides, he never really had a gag reflex, that was the moment to use his not so useless super power. 

And then he could hear it, even louder than what he heard before through the door, surprised and perhaps confused: Kurapika had just moaned. Leorio instinctively opened his eyes to see his expression. He was sweating, the blond hair sticking to his forehead and his face completely red. All of his skin was red. It was the most beautiful image he had ever seen. And he was made aware of his own arousal when it began stretching his sweatpants, wanting to escape the clothing and probably get some attention. Kurapika held on to the sink behind him and suddenly opened his eyes.

“I said eyes shut!” he argued, placing a hand in Leorio’s head and burying his fingers in his hair to enter him even further. Leorio was pretty sure he came dry, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t able to with Kurapika being so deep in his throat... even the lack of oxygen was stimulating to him. 

All of a sudden, he could feel Kurapika’s foot pressing between his legs. “Are you getting turned on? Seriously?”

Leorio couldn’t take it anymore, he had to take Kurapika out of his mouth and hold it in one hand, while he rested his forehead in his hip for a while. He didn’t want to stop or walk away, he couldn’t lose him, but that gesture overwhelmed him. He had moaned too.

“You’re such a pervert…”, Kurapika continued, pressing harder. “This is not even a punishment for you.”

Was he still trying to punish him? Well, a bit, yes. In his mind, Leorio was to blame for him being horny… and also for being angry, so he better take responsibility, right? 

Of course the silence after what he said made him worry, wondering if he had taken it too far. He abandoned all concern when Leorio raised his head and showed him a face so lewd it made him feel like he was groping all of his body.

“Go on, pull my hair this time, c’mon…”

Kurapika got so mad he didn’t realize he was doing exactly what was asked of him when he pulled Leorio’s hair and penetrated his mouth forcefully. “Stop enjoying this!”

Leorio couldn’t really comply with the request, but was thankful either way to whoever had taken his soul in exchange for that experience. It was so much better than he could’ve imagined, that roleplay he didn’t have to ask for… Kurapika was so hot… The hand he had on his hip urged him to fuck his throat deeper, helping him with the thrusting to show him how it was done. Kurapika didn’t take long to let loose, entering and leaving his mouth as he pleased. Leorio could feel a few tears gathering in his eyes; he was in Heaven. And Kurapika was now angry at how good it felt. Could it be that Leorio had done it before? Just the idea was enough to thrust harder and care way less about his need to breathe.

There was barely a second of doubt when he felt close to ejaculating and thought it’d be irresponsible to just do it in someone’s throat without asking. However, as soon as he tried to move away, Leorio grabbed him strongly by placing both hands on his ass, thirsty of… well, him. Kurapika couldn’t do anything to stop his climax, briefly allowing the thought of Leorio getting his way in that exchange. 

When he was able to leave his mouth, he noticed his semen in the corner of Leorio’s mouth and how his tongue caught it before it dripped. What a pervert. He looked so pleased and the tent in his pants was wet.

“No, no, don’t take it away!” he begged, getting closer again to lick his already sensitive dick. Kurapika trembled, putting a hand in Leorio’s forehead to keep him away.

“Are you insane?!”

“Please, Kurapika, please… Just once more, use me again…”

“Leorio, it’s enough!”

The man continued with his petitions, talking while licking him; even though he was barely recovering from the recent orgasm, his body seemed willing to respond. “It wasn’t enough, I’ve wanted it for so long, I love you so much…”

“Don’t say such a stupid thing while… doing that!” 

Convinced that Leorio was just going with the flow of his stupid fantasies, Kurapika grabbed him again, getting him up. He took him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. It was obvious that Leorio said that to everybody, and he wouldn’t be another one.”Don’t say that, I’m not one of your dates.”

“It’s true…”, the guy mumbled, placing a hand over Kurapika’s fist on his neck.

“You were sleeping with one of them just a while ago!”

“Because I was desperate!”, he yelled. “I love you, Kurapika, I’m fuckin’ crazy about you! I see you everywhere when you’re not here, I miss you so much, I…!”

“Stop lying.”

“It’s true! She… just… she looked like you. I’m sorry. I’m an asshole, I’m weak, and I can’t stand thinking one day you won’t come back…”

He raised his free hand and brushed the blond hair away from his face with a sweetness that… actually, went well with Leorio. An outsider could think that it was out of character for him, that he was a ridiculous brute, just as Kurapika thought when they met, but after living together he now knew his true nature. He was delicate, considerate, he worried, he was… so, so warm. That hand caressing him was what he missed the most while being outside and that soft voice saying ‘I love you’... His brain wanted to argue some more.

And his lips decided they couldn’t take it anymore. They immediately surrendered in a kiss. Mind you, it wasn’t the best or the most romantic. Kurapika still had too many emotions whirling inside and, as it used to happen to him, anger was the dominating one when he didn’t know how to react. And why anger on that occasion? Because Leorio didn’t tell him before. Because he loved him too. Because they could have avoided the stupid fight and bitter memories. Because he was getting him horny again by putting his hands on his hips and touching his butt as if he hadn’t noticed… The kiss was passionate, animal, uncoordinated. Their teeth bumped into each other and their tongues met without rhythm to be found, but both could feel their temperatures rising. A lot. The mirror behind Kurapika was fogging, and when did he lose dominance in that position and let Leorio push him against the mirror? Shit, he was getting lost in that mouth, again… 

They locked eyes, looking at each other feverishly in the pause they took to breath. Leorio lifted him up, still groping his butt and Kurapika allowed him to do it. He couldn’t think about anything else other than his own need, about how the previous orgasm didn’t help at all to calm him down and how weird it was to taste himself in Leorio’s lips. He would have to keep kissing him to get to his real taste, right? Yeah, that made so much sense.

He felt the mattress on his back and how his body bounced when Leorio threw him there. It was Kurapika’s bed, the one closer to the bathroom. And Leorio’s hands began exploring under Kurapika’s shirt, which bristled his skin. The man continued, hungrily lifting his clothing until his torso was naked. His face was on his chest when he decided to speak again; Kurapika felt his breath against his skin.

“This has been my dream for so long…”, he whispered, putting his lips on one of his nipples, which hardened under his tongue. Kurapika moaned. “You’re quite sensitive…”

Kurapika frowned. He hated being out in the open like that, as if he was a doll that Leorio could handle how he wanted, maybe another one of his women… He was a man and he felt forgotten in that sense. This had to be an experience different from the rest.

He gripped Leorio’s hips between his knees and took him by the shoulders, switching places with him on the bed in one quick and pretty admirable motion, something Kurapika could do without breaking a sweat. 

“Why do you assume I’ll be on the bottom?”

He thought the mere question would take Leorio’s smile away from his face, but that wasn’t the case. That idiot looked even more excited than before, as if everything Kurapika did was arousing to him. It probably was. Jerk… 

“Well, I… have always pictured it like this”, he confessed, letting his hand wander up his thigh until reaching his ass, giving him a squeeze. “Haven’t you?”

Kurapika had a flashback of the fantasy that got him into that situation. Yes, Leorio was on top, spreading his legs, penetrating him hard. “No”, he immediately lied, keeping his cool as best as he could. It was his pride. It was always about his pride. “And if you want us to keep going, you’ll have to prepare your rear.”

To tell the truth, it was kind of a test. Leorio could still just be horny and desperate, right? This could scare him enough to regain consciousness.

“Okay”, Leorio accepted without a doubt.

Kurapika looked at him skeptically. “Have you done it before?”

“No”, he answered honestly. “But if it means I can have sex with you, then… go ahead. You can be my first.”

Was he trying to be coy again? Because… he clearly wasn’t, but… yes, the idea of being his first sounded good. 

“So you like the idea, huh?” Leorio pointed out and Kurapika almost thought he could read minds. He felt like an idiot when his hand grabbed his renewed erection. Sex was making him stupid.

Even so he still couldn’t believe Leorio went along with the switch. He was waiting for him to retract his consent at any moment and say he wasn’t ready. It was only a matter of pressing him a bit more to get him to say the truth, and he was going to get it, because Kurapika got everything he set himself for.

“It’s my turn”, he claimed, a little less eloquent than he would’ve wanted, and he pushed aside Leorio’s hand on him, leaning on to mimic what he had done. He lifted his shirt, wandering with his hands on his torso, tracing his abs, taking on his fingers the hair on his chest and the one making a trail all the way to his underwear. A happy trail. He went on to touch his nipples, circling them with more interest than he anticipated, getting heated by watching them harden under his fingers. All of Leorio’s skin was covered in goosebumps and when he lifted his head to watch his face, he saw him blushing. Leorio blushing feverishly. He had never seen him like that.

He gestured to him to get up so he could remove the shirt completely, surprised by what a few touches could do for the man, and knowing that it wasn’t because he was pent up. It were… his own hands. He was the one causing that, inexperienced as he was on the subject.

With a renewed sense of confidence, he decided to continue. He began thinking that there wasn’t a single thing he could do to turn off Leorio; he had just forced him to fellate him in the roughest way he could think of and that idiot had just enjoyed it.

He reached the edge of his pants, noticing how wet he was. When he lowered them, a string of pre-cum stayed between his dick, already leaking, and the fabric. It looked swollen, reddish, hard as a rock. Kurapika leaned over and gave him a single lick through all of his length, which caused Leorio to practically scream.

“I love you”, he said again, needy. “I love you so much, Kurapika…”

“Stop it, I don’t believe you.”

It was more of the same, their usual banter, but this time Leorio saw him worried. He got up on his elbows, a notorious effort, and moved close enough to wrap his arms around Kurapika, bringing him on the bed, on top of his body. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years. You can do whatever you want with me, just… don’t leave. Stay with me, please…”

“I… don’t believe it.”

“I’ll say it until you do”, he insisted, reaching his ear to whisper: “I love you.”

“Enough.”

“I love you.”

“No…”

“I lov--”

Before he could finish the phrase, Kurapika answered his embrace, lifting him on the bed, squeezing him with all that contained yearning he had inside of him. His heart was beating so fast he could barely stand it, he didn’t know if he would have enough air to talk, but he knew those words were the ones he had always wanted to hear.

“I want…” he heard himself saying. A pause.

“What? Whatever it is… I’ll do it.”

He hid his face on his shoulder, ashamed of himself. If there was someone he could say that to, it was Leorio; he trusted him, but… he kind of didn’t want to admit to himself. Damn his pride. “I… want to rewrite what… happened today.”

“Me too”, Leorio let out a soft and sad chuckle. 

“I mean it…”, the blond continued, in a hushed voice, holding him tight, rolling with him on the bed to switch positions once again. He stared at him from under his weight. “I… want you to do the same. Here. On… my bed.”

Leorio blinked too much before suddenly understanding what he meant. That memory… it had to be replaced. “Yeah…”, he smiled, holding one of Kurapika’s hands to place it on his own face. “Do you have…?”

Kurapika tightened his lips and moved to reach his nightstand, grabbing some vaseline. “It’s for burns.”

“Of course”, Leorio accepted, feeling way too lucky to ruin the opportunity trying to get something else from Kurapika, who was removing his clothes. Leorio followed him, kicking his pants and underwear out of the bed. He placed himself between the blond’s legs and felt their skins together.

Kurapika covered his face with his arms and Leorio knew that it wasn’t because he wished he wasn’t there, but because he was embarrassed. That pride of his… But it didn’t matter. His legs spread and gave him the access he needed to touch his entrance with moist fingers. It was tight. It was a dream to be touching him. Kurapika had already given him everything he could’ve wanted, Leorio knew he shouldn’t be too greedy, but… Leorio was Leorio. “Have you touched here before?”

“No”, he answered right away, annoyed, which was a bit funny when his voice cracked because of what was being done to him. He could see in his erection that he didn’t dislike it.

“Never?”, Leorio pushed further, both metaphorically and literally. “Thinking about… me, maybe?”

“Never”, he let out, bluntly.

Leorio rested his cheek on his thigh, going deeper with his finger, looking for the spot he knew would feel good, because yes, he had tried it on himself once. Maybe twice. Prostate stimulation was totally normal. “You sure?”

“Leave me alone.”

“C’mon, Kurapika… Gimme something”, Leorio begged, because unlike the Kuruta, he had no dignity. 

Kurapika blushed more. His face was on fire. “Once. Just once.”

“With this vaseline?”

Kurapika kicked him on the chest. “Less questioning, I’m still angry at you.”

Leorio didn’t believe that was the case anymore, but he had enough judgement to leave it there. Well, at least with his words, because his fingers were going deeper and getting some answers from Kurapika, who closed his eyes and did what he could to contain the moans. It was a futile effort.

He continued preparing him, restlessly, wanting to make him feel everything. He licked his erection again, left kisses on his hips, some rougher than others, being greedy enough to leave some marks on his pale skin, even going as far as to bite. Kurapika trembled when he did the same in his inner thighs and then went on to practically clean the remains of his previous orgasm with his tongue on his dick. Another finger went in and Kurapika couldn’t tell anymore how many there were, but he thought they were three. He was moaning so much it didn’t feel like he owned his body anymore.

“L-Leorio… I’m… about to…”

“Do it, I don’t mind”, Leorio replied, suddenly wanting to taste him again.

“No… I don’t… not like this…”, he managed to say. Leorio thought he might die of love. Was that a thing? Well, he was the doctor and knew it wasn’t something to die of, but he also felt he wouldn’t be able to breathe again if he didn’t take Kurapika’s lips again and kiss him all over his face, which is exactly what he did.

“Touch me… please”, Leorio begged again, grabbing Kurapika’s hand and placing it between his legs. He was so hard it was painful.

“I think you don’t need me to”, he smiled, trying to mock him, which was kind of cute considering their situation.

“Mh… that’s true…”, Leorio had to accept, doing his best not to cum before time. “I have to go get a condom…”, he said, trying to be responsible even though he didn’t want to be apart from him for a second.

When he tried to get up, Kurapika held his waist between his legs, wrapping them around, keeping him there. “Just… do it like this.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re… clean, right?”

“Yeah, my tests came out perfect! And I didn’t got to put it in C--”

“SHUT UP”, Kurapika urged, deciding that the best way to get silence was to kiss him as rough as possible, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Well, ‘forcing’ might have been an overstatement when Leorio spread his lips immediately to take him in, more aroused than before. His cock was shamefully wet when it was time to grab it and guide it between the blond’s legs.

He made an effort to stop kissing him and whisper on his lips: “Tell me if it hurts…”

“I’ll kill you if it hurts.”

Leorio knew that was true.

He penetrated him in the most delicate way possible, which wasn’t an easy task. He had to hold himself back to avoid pushing it in all at once, and also not to cum right away. Was that the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his whole life? Perhaps, but also the most pleasurable one. How he loved that stubborn idiot… He couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked under him, and how much he adored being able to touch him and smell him. Did he have a smell fetish? Probably. That was the main reason to use his bed, but he didn’t need it anymore.

“Leo...rio…” 

“Are you okay?”

“Move already… lazy bastard.”

He received an eager hit from his ankle on his asscheek and had to clench his teeth. Kurapika got a bit worried. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah, sorry… I almost came.”

“You’re such a pervert!”, Kurapika reacted, slapping him playfully on the face. 

“Oh no, please don’t do that…”

Kurapika let out a laugh and Leorio smiled. He looked much more relaxed than before, even though he pretended to still be upset. He noticed him moving his hips from below, trying to get a rhythm going, so he had to continue, still pretty slow. Kurapika slapped him again to get him to go faster.

“Are you… mh… all inside?”, he heard him asking.

“Yeah…”

Kurapika reached the place where they connected with his hand and put his fingers around the base of Leorio’s cock, which was outside. He gripped him tight. “I knew it…”

“It’s enough.”

“No, enter deeper”, he insisted, pushing his hips. “I can take it.”

Leorio’s look told him it wasn’t a matter of endurance, so Kurapika corrected himself accordingly. “I want it.”

And then Leorio couldn’t contain himself. He lifted one of Kurapika’s legs and placed it on his shoulder, thrusting in him until their hips bumped, getting inside him completely, obtaining a long pant from Kurapika. “Don’t stop…”

It didn’t matter if Hisoka himself walked in that room, there was simply no way he would stop, but Leorio could still appreciate the sentiment behind those words. It meant it was good, he was feeling it. They both were. Sex with someone you loved was just as good as everyone described it. 

Because Kurapika loved him too, right? If they were having sex, it was because Kurapika allowed it to happen, and he wasn’t the kind of guy who would just do it with anyone. That might have been his first time, for all he knew. He wanted to know the answer to both questions, but it was already hard enough to think while pounding into him, just focusing on anything to last a little longer.

“Do you love me?”

Kurapika frowned. “Quiet.”

Leorio leaned on him, kissing his neck, purposely slowing his thrusts. “Tell me you love me…”

“No.”

He could still hear that crack in Kurapika’s voice. He tried to maintain a serious tone to answer between moans. It was so cute Leorio could barely stand it.

“C’mon… just say it. I’ll make you cum.”

“That’s… coercion…”, he whimpered, still trying to come off as angry.

“Scrumptious?”

By the look on his face, Leorio thought Kurapika would strangle him with one of his chains, but luckily all he got was a bite on his lower lip. He could take that kind of aggression anytime. “Move”, the blond demanded.

“Say it.”

There was no need to. Kurapika just turned him over once more; Leorio really felt like a doll in his arms, being handled as he wished. And he had to admit: he loved the view. Kurapika’s legs were spread wide open on top of his waist and it was hard to choose where to look when he lowered himself into his erection again. His face was really something, he had never seen such desire in his eyes. 

He found himself moaning in surprise when their hips met again. It was amazing. He took the opportunity that the new position offered to put both hands on Kurapika’s ass and just tried again to last a little longer. 

Kurapika didn’t say a word as he placed his own hands on Leorio’s chest to keep balance while taking him out and in again. The rhythm got faster almost immediately. The bed was creaking and banging against the wall, a complaint from the neighbors could be on its way, but neither of them cared. They were both focused on how good their bodies felt and maybe wondering why the hell that didn’t happen before. 

Leorio rejoiced in the thought of not having to close his eyes to imagine being with somebody else. He already had who he wanted, on top of him, moaning loudly, weirdly enjoying the same things as he did. “Kurapika…”, he let himself call out loud, enjoying the lack of guilt that followed.

“I c-can’t…”

That was the first time he heard Kurapika say something like that. It was too hot. “Me neither…”

It wasn’t like a movie in which both of them came at the same time, but feeling Kurapika’s interior tightening around his cock when he reached his climax was enough for Leorio to stop fighting the inevitable. He raised his hands from Kurapika’s ass to his hips and made him lift himself, releasing his erection, causing him to ejaculate on the blond’s thighs and back. 

Kurapika slightly trembled at the feeling of the warm semen on his skin, but reacted frowning at Leorio. That was his go-to reaction. “Rude.”

“Sorry… I barely got it out in time.”

“You could’ve just done it inside.”

“Aah…” he sighed, bringing Kurapika closer to hug him tightly. “Please don’t rile me up like that. My heart can’t take it. Neither can my dick…”

“Don’t talk to me about your dick.”

“Aaaw, c’mon. Didn’t you like it? Aren’t you in love with my dick now?”

“I regret everything.”

“No, no, shhh, don’t think” Leorio asked, holding Kurapika against his chest to make him lie on the bed and on top of him. “Let’s not go back to reality yet…”

Kurapika smiled to himself, feeling way more relaxed than he could have anticipated. He got what Leorio meant by it, but still felt the need to poke at it. “What is reality?”

It was clearly a joke, Kurapika thought, but Leorio pondered on it a few seconds, closing his eyes for a moment, obviously without releasing him from the way-too-tight hug. “You remembering why you were mad…”

“I haven’t forgotten it.”

“Me insisting on getting you to say you love me…”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“What else?”

Leorio took another deep breath. “Asking why you came home early…”

“I… didn’t.”

“You didn’t have a free day until next week.”

When Leorio felt Kurapika pushing him to get up, he just held him even tighter. He wasn’t letting him go, there was no way. “I’m sorry I’m so weak.”

“I didn’t come home early for you!”, he could hear the blush and annoyance in his voice. “I was just tired!”

“Thank you. I missed you.”

Kurapika buried his face in Leorio’s chest, finally answering his hug, just as tight, making the air leave his lungs. “...me too.”

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to write a bonus chapter of Leorio bottoming, if anyone's interested.
> 
> I'll probably write it even if nobody wants me to.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic that I'm translating and improving, hope you liked it! Kurapika and Leorio are my favourite couple.


End file.
